Articles of apparel having sensor systems incorporated therein are known. Sensor systems track movement and collect performance data wherein the movements and performance data can be accessed for later use such as for analysis purposes. In certain systems, the sensor systems are complex or unreliable at times due to bending of the apparel at a wearer's joints. In addition, data can only be accessed or used with certain operating systems. Thus, uses for the collected data can be unnecessarily limited. Accordingly, while certain articles of apparel having sensor systems provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.